The subject matter described herein relates generally to solid state lighting systems and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) interconnection system.
Solid state light systems generally include a LED soldered to a circuit board. The circuit board is configured to be mounted in a lighting fixture. The lighting fixture includes a power source to provide power to the LED. The circuit board is wired to the lighting fixture power source. The circuit board may be wired to the lighting fixture using wires that are soldered to the circuit board and the fixture. Alternatively, the circuit board may be wired to the fixture using multiple connectors that extend between the circuit board and the fixture. Generally, wiring the circuit board to the light fixture power source requires several wires and/or connectors. Each wire and connector must be individually joined between the circuit board and the lighting fixture. Electrically engaging the wires and connectors enables the power source to carry an electrical current to the LED.
However, solid state lighting systems are not without disadvantages. Wiring the circuit board with multiple connectors and/or multiple wires generally requires a significant amount of space. In fixtures where space is limited, the wires and connectors may require additional time to connect. Additionally, having multiple wires to connect requires multiple terminations, increasing the time required to connect the LEDs. Moreover, using multiple wires and connectors increases the possibility of mis-wiring the lighting system. In particular, LED light fixtures are frequently installed by unskilled labor, thereby increasing the possibility of mis-wiring. Mis-wiring the lighting system may result in substantial damage to the LED. Also, in a system where wires are soldered between the circuit board and the fixture, the wires become difficult to replace and/or rewire. Specifically, the soldering must be removed from the wires prior to replacing and/or rewiring the wires. This may damage the LED. Generally. LEDs are expensive to replace.
A need remains for a solid state lighting system that reduces the need to connect multiple wires and/or connectors.